A Childs Intuition: La Bruja de Naranja vs. Paradigme
Merilly rocking on an old wooden swing, the young Anna Onibi was flipping through a small childs book, followed by letting out a soft giggle. A man walked out of the small country village, letting out an exasperated sigh. Amado Espiridion had been hired to wipe out the village, and he had not enjoyed doing so. The village was far away from where he usually worked, and it had been a hell of a hard time getting here. Amado glanced up. *''Giggle*''. "One I missed?" he wondered, and slowly approaching the little girl on the swing. Despite the sudden drop in Spiritual Energy, Anna didn't show the lease bit concern. Glancing up from her book she saw a tall man in an unusual outfit. "Eh? It's just a brat." Amado sighed. He wasn't at all worried about the little girl. Sighing, pointed his cane at her. "You speak english?" he asked. "No habla ingles" she said in a tone followed by a laugh. "I like you hat mister" she said jumping up and landing next to the man. "Yo no hable ingles." Amado corrected. He took his hat off and placed it on the girls head. "You want it?" he asked, smiling. Astounded by the mans persona she slouched to the right. "What happened to the people" she asked in a curious tone. "I ate them!" he shouted, hoping to scare the girl. "But really, you want the hat?" Slightly freaked out by the man, she touched the hat and closed her eyes. She jumped back and threw it down. "My Onii-chan says that the death of the innocent is wrong. I cannot forgive you even if you are a nice mister" she called. "That's not nice. This hat is expensive. Don't throw it on the floor." Amado casually walked over and picked up the hat. Brushing it off a bit, he placed it back on his head. Frustrated at his casualness, she pointed her finger up. "You're not nice!" she called firing an orange cero from her finger. "I'm not nice? But I gave you my hat, remember?" Amado swatted the cero aside like it was some pesky bug. "Do you live here, in this village?" "I don't care if you gave me a stupid hat your a cruel person. Who would kill for no reason" she called as she slammed her hands together. From a cloud of smoke and orange electricity a broom appeared in her hands. "And I am no resident of this village.... I am Anna Onibi former member of the Royal Guard!" she called. Amado's cane extended and tapped her on the head. "Stop lying. How could a little brat like you be a member of the royal guard. And I didn't do it for no reason. I got paid." Amado's can retracted and he slammed it against the ground. If this brat wanted a fight, she was gonna get one. "What makes you doubt?" she called spinning her broom, getting ready for battle. Her anger had changed into annyoance and rage as he doubted her previous rank. "You're easily angered and annoyed. You failed to notice that I wiped out the town, which shows you have no sensory skills, highly unlikely for someone who was previously a member of the royal guard. Plus, you're so small!" he laughed. Full of rage she rose her hand to her forehead. Wiping downward from her forehead an oval white mask emerged. From her back two white wings shot out as well. Raising into the sky she pointed her hand at Amado. Behind her a surge of reiatsu took the shape of a butterfly. "Oh come on, don't get mad." Amado taunted. Kicking upward he launched a fairly weak silver bala at the girl. Using her butterfly wing she swatted at the bala taking nothing but a small scuff on her wing. "I'm not angry, I am just annoyed beyond reason" she said lifting her broom. "Hmph." Amado was a bit annoyed his bala had been blocked. Packing up a substantial amount of reiatsu, he rocketed another silver bala at Anna, this one causing a shockwave in the atmosphere as he did so. Getting rilled up by the shockwave, she felt the reiatsu burn at her arm and fell to one knee. "Take this Rompimiento de Calabazas" she called firing a large ball of orange reiatsu from her hand, that was oddly shaped like a pumpkin? Amado lazily dodged to the right. In his laziness, he let the attack hit his arm. "Oops.." he mumbled. "Is there a reason you look down on me?" she asked him. "My ability to sense reiatsu lets me tell that you are not a Shinigami but one of those Arrancar thingy's" she said seeming slightly smarter than unusal while still using childish vocabulary. "I look down on you because you use words like 'thingies'. And what else could've made you think I was an arrancar, hmmm? Maybe the two bala I launched at you?" Amado was enjoying making the girl feel stupid. "Who said only and Arrancar can use those silver blasts you fired at me" she said jumping at Amado. Pulling her arm back she punched at him with a arm charged with bala. Amado took the hit sparingly. Grimacing, he raised his cane above the girl's head. It grew to the size of a telephone pole and her brought it down. Taking the large cane into her back, she felt a stinging pain. With her Hollow powers surging she forced the cane up revealing the destroyed wings on her back. "I need a weapon, something of any kind. Onii-chan's Reiryoku broom isn't enought" she thought jumping a little back, losing her footing. To Each their Own Sword "This is getting boring. I think I'll finish it quickly. End! Cadáver!" Amado screamed. His cane shed it's wooden shell and became a rapier, and Amado became incredibly pale. His veins bulged, his fingernails yellowed, and his eyes took up a disgusting red. Amado glared at Anna. "Come at me then." he prodded. "I see...." she thought raising her hands to a prayer motion. Suddenly from pure reiatsu, the small bits of reishi condensed together infront of her. She grasped the reiatsu as it condensed into a wakizashi. "Oooooo, know let me try and do what you did" she said with a light smirk. "Grow into a Beauty! Ajisai" she announced as the wakizashi began to flow a light purple. Amado raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He made a fist, and several spiked, jagged pieces of bone extended from it. He watched on. In her hand now laid a long purple handle with a crescent blade on its body. Her outfit changed a bit also, her black cloak becoming violet and the skull becoming a large purple flower. "Awseome!" she said quite excited. When the blade went up in her excitement multiple purple vines shot out at Amado. "Hmmm?" Amado's forearm disconnected from his elbow, attached by only a bloody tendon. He flailed his arm around, demolishing the vines easily with his spiked appendage. Finally, Amado reached into his chest and pulled out a rib. Throwing it, it curved like a boomerang, heading towards Anna. Sliding to the right, Anna was knicked in the arm by the rib boomerang. Reacting to Amado's attack she spun her kami in her hand. Stabbing into the ground below her multiple vines wrapped around Amado. Amado was caught by surprise. He stood still, waiting for Anna to attack so he could make his counter. Getting ready to slice she staggered at bit and coughed. "Its taking a larger toll on me than I thought." she thought to herself. She ran at Amado and gave a swift slice to him at close range. Amado took the hit sparingly. It left a large mark on his chest. "How could you have been in the royal guard if you can't even fight using your zanpakuto?" he asked. "You caught me" she said doing a backflip and landing a few feet away. "I was a poor little orphan who lived on the street." she said raising her kami-sized Zanpakuto. She raised it up and sliced down, releasing a torrent of reiatsu at Amado. "Ohhh, don't say it like that." Amado disapeared using sonido and reappeared behind Anna. He patted her on the head. "The important thing is that you're not a poor little orphan anymore." he stated and smiled. Hearing these strong words, Anna remembered all of her new allies including Shiraha whose image stuck in her mind. "I know I am no longer an Orphan, I am-" she called swinging her kami back. "A VIZARD" she called.